User blog:Unit2357/Idea for a 3rd Extrasolar War
I posted this on a forum thread about whether or not the Cold War or a TEW would be better for Kz5, it's mostly just about the backstory to the war, and what gameplay opportunities it would give if the story was used. So anyway, this is just a duplicate of the post- I would like the Cold War to end and a Third Extrasolar War to kick off, and I have an idea for how the TEW would kick off. Firstly, an introduction- I’ve really wanted to play as the Helghast since day one, because a'', they look far cooler than the ISA, and ''b, because if you read the timeline, you realise that the UCN are the real aggressors and that the Helghast have either been fighting for their freedom, fighting to get back their old home-world (Vekta), or fighting to keep their new home-world. After all, the UCN threw a s***-fit because the Helghan Authority (H.A.) decided to stop paying taxes, which was only fair, considering that the H.A. had bought the A.C. star system '''for the sole purpose of getting rid of their obligation to pay taxes.' Anyway, I could see a Third Extrasolar War, 'with the Helghast as the good guys, happening in the following way. -The other colonies (eg. Gyre) become sick of sending all their taxes off to Earth and the UCN, whilst only Earth gets to make the decisions, (taxation without representation, b*tch!). So the colonies decide that the Helghast are the only ones with the might necessary to stand up to the ISA, this results in the colonies approaching the Helghast with the following deal- The colonies will provide the Helghast with troops and weapons to fight the ISA, and if the Helghast-colony coalition wins, the Helghast will get to rule Earth, Vekta, and Helghan. However, the condition is that the colonies will be free from any outside rule, including that of the Helghast; they will be free to rule themselves, completely independent of each other, and free to form their own coalitions as they like. Preferably, you would play as a member of a New Helghan Armed Forces Special Forces, inserted into Earth/ Vekta/ Mars before the main invasion in order to wreck s*** up and support the main invasion (much like the role of the Airborne and Parachute troops on D-Day). This storyline would allow you to play as a good Helghast protagonist, ''and would allow the Helghast to be the good guys for once'''''. It would also allow the player character and main protagonists to have British/ European-sounding voice actors, (something I’d really like), seeing as the only good guys who weren’t voiced by Americans so far have been Hakha, Luger and… well, you get the point. This storyline would allow for the sequel to explore many new worlds, due to the nature of the Third Extrasolar War, including Earth, Mars, and any of the colonies which support the UCA, or have been seized by the ISA. Another sequel idea??? (very crudely worded) This storyline could also lead to yet another sequel- The next Stahl (whoever inherited his company, or even another powerful Helghast with their own private army) decides that they want to go back on the deal with the colonies, and take over the colonies. This results in the New Helghast Army (the colonies, plus the Helghast) versus Stahl mk.2's private army. It would also present any exiled remnants of the UCA an opportunity to strike back, leading to a 3-way war. Planetside 2 style spin-off, anyone? Category:Blog posts